


The request

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Athelstan has this on his mind for a long time now, and finally it's time to involve Ragnar.





	The request

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I posted originally in my native language, german. I wanted to write a bit on english so... I tranlasted it. Still kind of hard, but I hope you like it. There's no spoiler in it as I don't rellay keep up with the show. This pairing is so yummy! I might write more, but we'll see. :) Have fun!

He had been here long enough to know what this feast meant, although he had just stepped on the big and dark place where it happened.

Athelstan shortly closed his eyes and inhaled the cold air sharply through the nose; after that, he opened his eyes again and walked straight through the dancing and drunk people. His eyes still needed to feel comfortable with the dark and the fire surrounding the feast.

Even though he didn't knew what the name of todays feast was, he honestly knew how it would end: in wilderness, with a lot of alcohol and music and dances, nudity – and, not to forget – the sex. It was nothing new to him when people started pulling off their clothes just right where they stood or in front of him and right did it. When he had taken some mushrooms last year from Rollo, he also had fallen for a beautiful young woman who had pulled him into his own sin on this feast. But today it should be different – he had sworn to himself to not drink too much and of course to not take any strange mushrooms from someone. The only thing he was on this feast indeed – well, it was Ragnar.

He hadn't talked alone with the tall, blue eyed viking for a long time now – of course, a feast was not the best way to do it, but he hoped that Ragnar would give him some time alone and talk to him. Athelstan bit his lower lip and wormed himself through two dancing women, all the way beneath a really big fire that danced through the night like the people did, throwing scary shadows on the wooden walls of the houses next to them. Without talking to somebody Athelstan finally arrived in front of the big throne and he had luck – except for Ragnar there was only Thorstein there who looked so damn drunk like a whole village. Ragnar held a horn, too – it smelled like it was filled with mead, and Athelstan smiled a bit. When Ragnar recognizes him, he lifted one arm for a greet.

“Athelstan! I thought I would never ever see you again on one of our feasts. You need something to drink!” Ragnar said and turned around to look for another horn; Athelstan laughed quiet while he sat down on the stairs in front of the throne where Ragnar sat. He felt warm.

“You know I don't drink that much”, he muttered, but Ragnar only grunted as an answer.

“You will drink something with me, you must – if christian or not, it doesn't matter. Don't worry, there are no mushrooms in there!” Ragnar told him with a grin.

“Haha, very funny.”, Athelstan grumbled, watching Ragnar filling up his horn with the golden fluid. He swallowed when Ragnar pressed the horn into his hand and a little bit of the mead slopped over his wrist; but he saluted with Ragnar.

“Well then – hail to this night!”

The first sip always burned – Athelstan was not a very solid drinker either. And still now he felt lightly dizzy from only two sips of the mead, even though it was not possible. Ragnar shortly smiled at Athelstan before he turned his face towards Thorstein. “Oy, go out and play a bit!”, he said, and Thorstein laughed and stood up.

Athelstan pressed his fingers around the horn and starred into the deep of it for one moment. How should he begin?

It was not long ago when this strange feeling of heat had begun that came up every time Ragnar was in the near or talked to him. At first, he had thought this reaction came from something different – like the weather around or that he had been sick. But it didn't take a long time until he had to recognize that this feelings came from Ragnar, and only from Ragnar. It didn't matter if Athelstan had observed him while he had taken a bath in the sea (a very sweaty matter), while cutting wood or while training with his axes... Again and again there was rushing a hot wave of heat trough his body, an arousement that he tried to fought with prayers at night. But nothing had helped. Until one night he remembered one book that he had read when he had been a monk and had been in his abbey. It was a forbidden book, full of pictures of sin and lust that was not allowed to study. Athelstan did – with a lot of shame and pure excitement, although he felt bad about it. The book had been full of pictures where people made love – especially men to men. And the text had said that there are times where men could spent some warmth together in cold nights – which might be better than with women, which the christians seemed to dislike even more. It was a bigger sin, indeed.

“What's on your mind? You look absent.” Ragnar said and took a deep sip out of his horn; Athelstan looked up and looked directly into Ragnar's big, blue eyes that were fascinating beautiful as always. This man was just too beautiful anyways. How could god dare to let this man walk on earth and not in heaven, where he belonged as an angel? Athelstan blinked and ran his fingers through the edge of the horn.

“I was thinking a lot in the last time, Ragnar. And I don't feel very good.”, Atehlstan answered as quiet as he could, but loud enough for Ragnar to hear it. The big viking started to laugh quiet and bit his lower lip, watching the monk with pure excitement in his blue eyes.

“Not very good?”, he repeated, and Athelstan nodded.

“Lonely to be exactly.”

“Women help against loneliness”, Ragnar said and wanted to point on some girls dancing by the fire, but Athelstan took together all of his courage and took Ragnar by his hand.

“Follow me, I need to tell you something.” Athelstan mumbled; he pulled Ragnar after him, although he had to admit that the viking was very heavy. No wonder with these muscles... he thought and felt floods of heat rushing through his body immediately. He pulled Ragnar through some curtains and doors until they reached a dark room where only a few candles were burning – it seemed like a room of one of the children. When Ragnar was in the room, Athelstan turned around and closed the door.

Ragnar started to laugh – it sounded very melodic in this dark room, and Athelstan swallowed and felt goosebumps raising all over his body.

 

“You don't want me like... Okay, uh... So, what's on your mind Athel...? Ragnar started to say, but Athelstan was faster. In this darkness he knew that Ragnar's eyes still weren't comfortable with the dark, and he headed over to the big viking, grabbed him by the shoulders as hard as he could and kissed him so forceful and deep that he felt dizziness in his head. 

One moment there was horrifying silence – Athelstan could feel Ragnar's hot breath against his lips and heard himself licking over his own lips with his tongue.

It took a moment before Ragnar exhaled deeply.

“I don't think I can give this to you, Athelstan.” he murmured, but he didn't moved away with his body. Athelstan could see the big, muscular contours quite well in the dark and grabbed Ragnar's shoulders again, filled up with new courage.

“I read about this”, he whispered, a little bit heavier breathing than usually, while his hands where traveling over Ragnar's strong arms. “And I can't hide that I really desired it in the last time.”

“Athelstan, I don't think this is a good idea. You don't know what you're asking for.” Ragnar's voice was low and scratchy, sounding nearly like a wolf, and Athelstan had to swallow hard against his upcoming feelings for this man and the heat that came from Ragnar's body. Ragnar seemed to feel the heat too; his big hand pulled up Athelstan's chin with a soft pressure to look at the younger man.

“No, I know it. Please, Ragnar. Just once. I need to know it.” Ragnar's fingers clasped harder around Athelstan's chin, pulled him into another heated, smooth kiss that still had enough of this wild, forbidden power that Athelstan felt his knees going weak.

“You're quite brave to ask me for this...I can't lie, I wanted you too. But this lust is...” Ragnar pressed another wonderful soft kiss on his lips; “... this lust is an unstoppable fire once you've tasted it. You need to think about this, priest.”

In the dark Ragnar's voice sounded so much wilder than usually, so much darker and rougher that Athelstan forgot about all of his thoughts and his believe and pulled Ragnar into another kiss, pushing out a little bit of tongue and begged for entrance in Ragnar's hot mouth; and Ragnar granted. His tongue felt hot and smooth and wonderful, and Athelstan felt such a desire running through his body that it almost hurt.

Ragnar's body suddenly pressed hard against Athelstan's, shoved him against the wall and dragged him there with such a heat; but never the less how hard the pressure of Ragnar's body was, Athelstan answered it and pulled the big man even deeper into their forbidden kisses.

He let out a loud moan when he felt Ragnar's rough hands traveling all the way under his tunic and brushing over his nipples.

“Do it”, he gasped, and Ragnar let out a wild growl while his hands were pulling off Athelstan's tunic over his head, kissing every inch of the soft pale skin he had set free.


End file.
